The Invaders Open Title
by Claira McGarrett
Summary: This story is about Claira acquiring a boyfriend who, of course wants to know everything about what she does and why.


**The Invaders**

This is another of those one minute wonder stories, that wont last, but seeing that the ending suddenly came to me while I was on the toilet, I feel that in a way that it is somewhat, complete.

This story is set some years later than my other stories.

Claira Vincent is now fourteen years old and is hip deep in study. She has been transferred to another class due to the fact that she has wanted to change her studies in some subjects.

While at break one day she is approached by one of her new classmates.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

Claira looked up. "No, be my guest."

"Thank you." The boy said sitting down.

Claira carried on reading her notes.

"I believe that you're in my class."

"Ha?" She said now looking up again.

"Your in my form class."

"Erm, yeah, I guess."

"Jonathan Glassner."

"I beg your pardon?"

"My name. Your Claira.., erm.."

"Vincent… My name is Claira Vincent."

"That's it, Vincent. Well, it's nice to meet you, finally."

Claira went back to her work.

"What are you working on?"

Claira sighed and closed her folder.

"Geographic lay lines in relation to structural buildings and the forces that comes in to play with those buildings."

"Is that so?" He said facing her. "I would say that there was nothing in it. It doesn't matter where a building is placed. Lay lines have no bearing on structural forces good or bad."

Claira stared at him with her mouth wide open. She then realised that he was in the same class as her. She then looked down and chuckled to herself.

"I'm sorry, that's my dad talking in me. He's an architect and I guess that I've always wanted to follow in his footsteps."

"Why would you want to? Your adopted, just like me and I have no intention of following in my adopted fathers footsteps."

"Your… You know that I'm adopted? Well, how?"

"Relax… I heard the head talking about you when you transferred over to my class. At least we have something in common."

"Is that so?" She said standing up.

"Have I offended you, because, if I have, I would like to apologise."

She looked at him. "Well, I…"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Ha?"

"I'm asking you out on a date, if you're interested?"

Claira looked at her course work then at Jonathan.

"Alright… but not too late or my dad will start wondering where I've got to."

"Oh, he's the protective type."

"No, not really, I just hate explaining to him where I go some nights."

"Well, your old man need not threat tonight. We'll probably end up in the local café with all the other kids."

That evening Claira was walking down the lane towards the farmhouse when Sarah came running out of her driveway.

"Claira.."

"Oh, hi Sarah."

"Dad's up at uncle David's house. I'll walk up with you."

"Oh, right."

"What have you got there? More boring course work?"

"Hey, get your hands off. You'll be doing this in a year or so's time."

"Ha, no way. I'm not getting in to all that stuff. I've read what you've been studying…"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really."

They reached the farmhouse still arguing.

"Ah, that sounds like the terrible two now." David said as they walked in.

"Ohhh, now what are they rowing about?" Steve said moving out of the kitchen to greet them.

Claira put her course work down and headed down the hall to her bedroom.

David noticed this and headed her off.

"Claira."

She stopped and looked back.

"Where are you going? Dinner is nearly ready."

"I'll be out in a minute, dad, okay?"

"What have you and Sarah been talking about?"

"Nothing, as per usual with her."

David walked back to the kitchen where Steve and Sarah were.

"Look, maybe we should go. I've got dinner cooking at home and I can't keep this one quiet unless she has some food in her mouth." Steve said looking on.

"Hey, that's not true… dad…Uncle David, you know me…"

"He knows you only too well. Come on. We'll see you in the morning David."

"Yeah, sure." David said watching them go then went back to setting up the table.

Claira came out a few minutes later. David noticed that she had her best dress on.

"Okay, so, where are you going this evening?"

"Out."

"I gathered that. Anyone I know?"

"A friend at school."

"Boy or girl?"

"Look dad, what's with the twenty questions? I'm not one of your investigator people, you know… Have you seen an alien, if so, when, where???"

"Claira!" He said raising his voice.

"I'm going out with a boy… friend. Please note the space I gave between boy and friend because I don't want you thinking that he is another boyfriend, because…."

"Another?" He said stopping her mid sentence.

"Look… What does it matter? Nothing is going to happen and nothing is going on."

Claira slowly ate her meal.

They soon finished and Claira helped him clear away. She looked up at the clock.

"Well, I better get ready to leave."

"Do you want me to give you a lift to the café?"

She looked at him.

"How do you know that we're going there?"

"Well, that's where you all hang out isn't it?"

She looked at him and laughed. She now hugged him.

"I guess you'd like to meet him, yes?"

"Well, it's only fair. I'd like to meet this young man who's taken a fancy to my daughter…"

"Dad, it's not that kind of a date. We've only just met since I transferred classes. Besides, we've got something else in common."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"He's adopted."

He looked at her."

"Alright."

"Is that all your going to say?" She said looking at him.

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

Claira looked away and shrugged her shoulders.

"I dun no., something other than, alright."

"He's adopted, your adopted, big deal."

"Fine." She said walking away.

David watched her go to the living room and put on her shoes.

"I'll warm the car up."

"No need. I fancy the walk."

"Claira."

"Forget it dad. I know what you're going to say. I've had eight years of this. I think that I should know you by now. Don't wait up for me, I might be back late."

"After ten and I send out the search guards."

"Ten o'clock??? Dad!"

David moved up to her.

"Ten thirty, Claira Vincent." He said then kissed her.

She smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks, dad."

Claira walked in to the café and met Jonathan.

"I ordered a coke for you, is that alright?"

"Fine." She said sitting down.

Jonathan watched Claira for a while as she sipped at her coke.

"How's the course work going?" He asked.

"You should know, we're studying the same things."

"Yeah, right." He said looking away.

"Are you alright?" She said moving to look at him.

"Ha?" He now turned back.

"You seem edgy…"

"Nah, I'm alright."

"Don't tell me, you have a thousand and one questions to ask me, right?"

"No…! Well…." He said shyly looking at her.

"Why don't you ask them."

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Well, ask and I'll tell you if their too personal."

"Okay…"

They talked for the rest of the evening.

They soon left the café and Jonathan led Claira back to her farmhouse.

"How did you get to live in a farmhouse?"

"It's a long story…"

"Well, this is a long driveway."

"Which is half owned by my uncle."

"Ha?"

"My uncle and cousin live in that small cottage through the trees just over there, see it."

"Oh yeah…"

"Dad, gave my uncle Steve the house so that he could help him out on a few things."

"What kind of things."

Claira looked at him. "I'll tell you when I've known you a bit better."

"If I'm starting to pry then I do apologise."

"No, it's just a little complicated at the moment to explain a few things. You might not want to know me if I told you."

"Try me."

"I will, but not tonight. The lights on in the porch, dad always leaves it on for me."

"Does that mean he's gone to bed?"

"No way. My dad is probably watching us walk up right at this very minute."

"Oh…"

"But, don't let him spoil the moment."

They now kissed. Afterwards, they walked up to the door hand in hand.

"I better go."

"Hmm, thanks for seeing me to the door. Are you sure you can find your way back to the road from here?"

"I'm sure."

They now kissed again as the door opened. Claira almost fell backwards. She now bolted upright and turned round.

"Dad, do you mind?"

"I was wondering if you did." He said folding his arms looking at her.

"Well, I'll see you in school, Claira." Jonathan said grabbing her attention away from her father for a moment.

"Yeah, fine." She said waving him on.

"Mr Vincent."

"Nice meeting you, erm…?" David held out his hand in anticipation.

"Jonathan… Jonathan Glassner." He said now shaking it.

"Well dad, now that you've met him you can see that he's not an animal and I'm not totally mad."

"Are you sure about that, darling? Jonathan, nice to meet you." He said the released his grip,

"And you two, sir. Well, erm, I must be going. My parents are going to wonder where I've got to."

"No, we mustn't keep you any longer." David said watching him move backwards.

"See you tomorrow, Jonathan." Claira said waving him goodbye.

David watched Claira trot in and closed the door behind her.

"Well, did you have a nice evening?"

"Yeah, it was okay."

He moved forward. "Okay?" He said now moving her scarf to see the love bite on her neck.

"Dad!" She said turning away and replacing her scarf.

"Are you going to explain that in the morning to your friends or are you going to wear that scarf all day in class?"

"That's for me to deal with, dad, not you." She said moving to the hall mirror.

David watched her go just as the phone started to ring. He moved to the sofa and sat down grabbing the phone.

A while later Claira came back out in her nightdress and moved to the kitchen to grab a glass of milk.

David moved up to her and grabbed a beer.

"That was the bureau."

"Really?"

"They're downloading some more alien infiltration plans to my computer."

Claira sipped at her milk. "That means you'll have Uncle Steve in here all tomorrow evening with Sarah running amok in the background."

"I seem to remember a certain Claira Vincent doing that not so long ago." He said moving her hair away from her face.

"Yeah, well that was then. I've grown up now."

"Really?" He said noticing the mark on her neck again.

Claira grabbed her glass and headed back to her bedroom. David watched her go and started to think to himself.

The next morning, Claira awoke to Steve's voice in the hallway. She walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen. She rubbed her eyes and focused in on David and Steve hovering over the computer.

"Now this is good… That's Wensley Falls." Steve said pointing to the screen.

"Where's that?"

"It's an old dyked mud flat near Pittsburgh. I've seen old photos of it for some time now."

"There was a landing there last week and twice last month." David said looking at him.

"Might be some new interest around there. But, it's been discovered. If I was interested in it I wouldn't want to visit it personally."

Claira moved forward and looked at the screen.

"Well, hello darling, and how are we this fine morning?" Steve said hugging her.

"I'm fine, uncle Steve. What's the interest in that Wensley?"

"Wensley Falls… We've got a folder full on the area." David said handing her the dossier.

"How many landings so far?" Claira said sitting down next to him.

"Five in the last six months." He added.

Claira flipped through the folder.

"I don't see what the bureau has on this place. It's not a dedicated site." Steve said pointing to the folder.

Claira now looked up and stared straight at his little finger sticking out. David watched her then looked at Steve.

"Did we forget something this morning?" He said directing his voice to his hand.

He looked at his finger and quickly moved it out of view.

"Sorry…, it's just that when you called this morning…, I haven't even had a shave…, dam, Sarah." He said jumping up and running out.

Claira laughed and moved in to the kitchen.

"Well, you sound in a better mood this morning." David said following her.

"I am. You know, it's amazing what a good nights sleep can do." She said turning away and stretching.

"Thinking about boys does that." He said quietly.

"Ha?" She said now turning back.

"Don't you think that you should be having a shower and getting ready for school?"

"Alright…" She said looking at him as she walked away.

Claira met Sarah at the main gate and they caught the bus in to school. Jonathan was waiting as the bus pulled up.

"Oh dam… look Sarah, you run ahead…"

"What and miss all the fun? No fear."

"Sarah…" She said under her breath.

She ran to Jonathan.

"Hi." Sarah said almost in his face.

"Hello, erm…" He looked up to see Claira moving behind her.

"I'm Sarah, Claira's cousin." She said shaking his hand.

Claira barged forward.

"Erm Sarah, don't you think that you should be going in now?"

"No, we've still got five minutes. So, tell me all about yourself Jonathan?"

"Well, there's nothing much to say."

Claira watched the way Sarah was all over him. Luckily the bell rang and Sarah soon ran in.

"Look, I'm sorry about that."

"No, don't be. I know what people are like when they try to get hold of a bit of gossip."

They walked in to class.

Some days later and Claira starts to trust Jonathan a bit more and decides to talk to him about being adopted.

"How about if I tell you how and why I was adopted if you tell me the same about you."

"Alright."

They walked over to the outdoor seating area.

"I can still remember my parents. I think about them everyday and I know that my dad realises this too." Claira said as she played with the patterns in the wood.

"What we're they like?" Jonathan asked breaking her concentration.

She looked up. "They we're my mum and dad." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"We're they like Mr Vincent, I mean…"

"Like my dad?" She paused for a moment. "It's hard to answer that. Yes and no. I would never give up my dad for the world, but to have my parents back again…. Don't you feel the same about your parents?" She asked looking on.

"Which ones? My real parents who I never knew or my adopted parents?"

"You never knew your real parents?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I was adopted by my mum and dad and well, I can't remember anything else before that."

"But, wasn't you the same age as me when you were adopted?"

"Yes."

"Well you must remember something of them."

He now stood up.

"No.., it's hard." He said touching his head

Claira watched him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes…!" He now looked at her and ran off.

"Jonathan!"

That evening at the Glassner household, Jonathan started to talk to his parents about Claira.

"We were talking about the fact that we're both adopted. The only things is that she can remember her real parents and yet when I try to…" He now held his head again.

"We told you, son. We're your parents… you don't have to remember your real parents. What else did Claira say?"

"But, don't you see, it's hard for me to explain that I'm adopted when all I remember is you two. I know that I am adopted, but to remember my real parents." He now stood up and collapsed on the floor.

They looked at one another.

"It's not working…" His mother said.

"Nonsense… we just have to work on him a bit more."

"The headaches are becoming more prominent. If Claira catches on…"

"She wont make the connection of these headaches to the device." He said pulling out the spinning disc device and put it to Jonathan's head.

"We've spent years conditioning him for this. If we fail when we're so close…"

"I know our objectives. Wensley Falls is already on the bureau's computer, but they wont make any connection to us."

"Steve O'Brien is helping them. He knows of us and the plans that were laid down long before we left."

"Again, they will make now connection with us. By the time they piece this all together we will have the Vincent's on their knees, all thanks to our son." He said using the disc on him and patting Jonathan on the head like he was a puppy.

Claira was quiet all evening during the boring news about another war.

"Are you interested in this?"

"Ha?"

"The news? The news about the war?"

"Erm, no, not really."

"Good, I can turn it off then. I've had enough of wars to last me a lifetime. I always thought that we'd learnt our lesson with the Vietnam War, seems like I was wrong there, as well." He said getting up and moving over to the kitchen to grab a beer and a quick fag.

Claira looked at him then got up and moved over to the stall and sat down.

"What's bothering you this evening?"

"I was talking to Jonathan earlier about his real parents, my real parents."

David watched Claira playing with the patterns on the worktop.

"You trust him enough to talk about them to him?"

"Well, it comes up in the word adopted…"

David moved over to the worktop and put his bottle down.

"What exactly did you talk about?"

"Well, that's what's been puzzling me all evening. He couldn't remember his real parents. He was adopted at the same age as me and yet he couldn't remember his real mum and dad."

"Well, maybe he doesn't want to. Something bad might had happened that he might have blocked out and it's hard for him to remember them."

"Yeah, it was hard alright. He held his head like he was having bad headaches when it came to remember them."

David looked at her.

"If you hadn't had had such a bad experience with your parents I would think that you would of eventually forgot them." He said touching her.

Claira watched him. "Dad, I'm talking about Jonathan here. I'm worried about him."

He grabbed his beer. "Of course you are. All adoptee's together. Don't forget your cousin, Sarah, she's adopted too."

"Yeah, to an alien!" She said sarcastically.

"And who can't forget that she once had alien parents?" David said in a silly voice.

She looked at him then jumped down.

"Claira!" He said moving round to her. "I'm sorry, but Jonathan is not your priority, he's just a…"

She faced him. "You'll never understand." She said then ran to her room.

David went back to his beer and the depressing news about the war.

The next day Claira was in class and watched Jonathan. She soon approached him at break.

"How are you today?"

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, after yesterday, I was wondering if it was alright to still speak to you."

"Yesterday? Oh, talking about my parents? It's okay. If I can't remember them, I can't remember them, it's as simple as that." He said moving away.

"But, doesn't it bother you?"

"No."

Claira followed him, which started to aggravate him.

"Look Claira, can't we cool this for a while, ha?"

"You don't like me anymore, is that it?"

"No! I just… Maybe it was wrong to tell you that I was adopted, I don't know. I just wanted to find some common ground with you."

"You have. It just seems weird that you can't remember your real parents like I can."

"It's not weird to me. I can't remember them, end of story."

Claira stopped and watched him move further away from her.

When they left for home that evening, Claira managed to catch up with Jonathan.

"Have you told your mum and dad about me?"

"What?" He said looking back.

"You know. Do they know about me?"

"Yes. I've told them about you."

"Well, would they like to meet me? You've met my old man, now I'd like to meet your parents."

He looked at her.

"Not at the moment Claira, please."

"Why not?"

"It's just not a good time at home at the moment. When it is I'll introduce you, I promise. Now, I have to get home."

Claira stayed back but decided to follow him home. She watched him go in to his house, waited around for a while then decided to go home.

She walked through the door of the farmhouse to find David throwing the dinner down the garbage shoot.

"Well, you've missed dinner. Where have you been? School finished ages ago."

"I followed Jonathan back to his parents home."

"Well, why on earth did you do that for?" He said looking at her.

"I was worried about him."

"Look, darling, don't you think that you're taking this all a little bit too seriously?"

"What?"

"Well, following him home. Your not falling for this kid, are you?"

"Dad!!!"

"Well, what do you want me to think? I'm your father."

"I am worried about Jonathan because of the way that he has been acting lately, there's nothing between us."

"Then, maybe you should give him a little space. Guys don't like being pushed into relationships…"

"Spoken from the head of handling relationships, Mr David Vincent." Claira said applauding him.

"Claira! You're still young enough to go over my knee, you know."

"Dad, I am being serious here. I am worried about Jonathan."

He looked at her.

"Where does he live?"

"On the south side."

"Alright, we'll go and see him. Have a talk to his parents. It will give you the chance to meet them like Jonathan did with me."

Claira stepped forward.

"Thanks, dad." She said lightly kissing him.

David drove Claira over to the house.

"Well, at least someone's home." He said turning off the engine and getting out.

Claira waited for him to come round and they walked up the long path together.

She knocked on the porch door and waited for someone to appear. Slowly someone opened the door. It was Jonathan slightly aghast at them being there.

"Claira, Mr Vincent."

"I told you, Jonathan, my name is David.

"Sorry…erm.

"Could we come in, please Jonathan?" Claira asked moving forward.

"Claira!" David said in a stern voice.

She slightly moved back.

"I'm so worried about you Jonathan, why do you think we're here."

"I've no idea. I'm fine, really now, please, just leave."

Claira looked at David for support.

"Jonathan. Is there any chance I could meet your parents?"

"My parents?" He said slightly looking back.

"Yes…" Claira said moving forward again but now being immediately pulled back by her father. "Dad…"

"If this isn't a good time, son, we'll come back when…."

"Jonathan?" A voice said from inside the house.

The door now opened wider and Jonathan's parents stood before them.

"Hello… erm can we help you?"

"Yes… my name is Claira Vincent, I go to school with your son."

"May we come in and have a chat with you, erm Mr and Mrs Glassner, my daughter is a little worried about Jonathan at present and I am only here to try and allay her well, worries regarding your son." David said moving forward.

"Worries about Jonathan? Well, what kind of worries?"

"May we come in?" David said pointing back.

"Erm, yes, of course."

They were soon in the house and David was sampling the house scotch.

Claira watched Jonathan as David discussed a few things with Jonathan's parents.

"Another scotch, Mr Vincent?"

"Please, call me David, erm, I better not. I am driving."

"And seeing that I'm not quite yet old enough to drive, although I suppose I would be quite capable of aspiring to that feat."

"Claira." He said staring at her.

She now looked away.

"I gave Jonathan a spin in my Chrysler the other month, you loved it, didn't you, son?"

David looked at Jonathan.

"A Chrysler? My parents had a Chrysler. They haven't got lumpy seats, have they?"

"No, I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"Claira has a thing about lumpy seats in Chryslers."

"Not just Chryslers dad, what about your old car. That had lumpy seats and that was a Buick."

"Claira, I don't think that we're here to discuss cars that have lumpy seats."

"Yes, erm, why are you here, David?" Jonathan's mother now asked.

"Why can't Jonathan remember his real parents?" Claira said moving forward in her seat.

"Get straight to the point, child." David said under his breath.

"Well, I'm not sure he didn't." His mother said looking at Jonathan.

"Would you mind not talking about me as if I wasn't here? If I can't remember my real parents then why don't you just accept that? Doesn't it mean that I must enjoy my parents now as my real parents?"

"I have tried to put that point across to Claira many times before and I'm glad that you have now helped to clarify this." David said directing his voice to Claira who was not at all comforted by his words.

"But there's always that air of…" She stopped and looked at David who was now looking at her. "I just think that it's right to remember your real parents…"

"Yeah, right for you." David said finishing his drink and standing up. "Maybe we should be going."

"No! Jonathan, do they know about your headaches?"

His parents looked at Claira then Jonathan.

"Yes, of course they do. Their my parents."

"Haven't you tried to find out what that problem is? Why he keeps having these headaches? He's in such pain sometimes and it all seems to be connected with Jonathan trying to remember his real parents."

"Jonathan has had these headaches for a while now, but they are not in any way related to his parents or the fact that he is having trouble remembering them."

Claira looked at Jonathan.

"It didn't seem like that way to me." She said moving forward. "You can remember your real parents, can't you?" She said touching him.

They watched as Jonathan tried for her. The pain soon entered his mind and he collapsed to the floor holding the back of his neck.

"No… The pain, it's…"

David moved up to him and noticed a slight abrasion at the base of his neck. It reminded him of something that he had seen before, but at that point it did not click with him because he was more interested in helping Jonathan.

His parents now comforted him.

Claira watched him as he now relaxed as the pain left him.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I am now, thank you."

"I think that we should be leaving." David said grabbing Claira's hand.

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah." Jonathan said watching them leave.

David closed the door and looked back for a second.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, I'm coming."

He now drove home but couldn't help thinking about Jonathan. He pulled into the lane then turned off to Steve's house.

"Why are we heading to uncle Steve's for?" She asked.

"I need to check something with him. You can wait in the car if you don't want to catch Sarah."

She looked at him. "No, I might as well come in."

"Sure?"

"I'm sure."

They now got out and went up to the door and David rang the bell.

Sarah opened the door.

"Uncle David, Claira, hi,"

"Hello darling, is your dad in, I need to speak with him about something."

"He's in the den. He said something about regenerating…"

Claira cleared her throat.

"Maybe we can go to your room and play for a while, ha, Sarah."

"Good idea. I'll call if I need you." David said kissing her and watching her go in the back with Sarah in tow.

David went through to the den and saw Steve in his chamber. He now cleared his throat, which made Steve turn round.

"David…erm, hang on a minute." Steve said pressing a few buttons as the glass panel opened. "Sorry about that, erm, what can I do for you?" He said now grabbing his ring and putting it on his little finger.

"You can help me out with something of an alien matter."

"Sure. Do you want a scotch?"

"Okay."

"Come on through to the living room. Did you bring Claira with you?"

"I did. She's playing with Sarah as we speak."

"Ahhh, I wonder how long that will last."

"Maybe some time. Sarah said that you were regenerating and you know how much that upsets Claira."

"Well, that's alright then. Cheers."

They sat down.

"So, what do you need my help with this time?"

"This may sound a little far fetched and I haven't run this through with Claira yet, but I would not like to believe that Claira's boyfriend, Jonathan is under some kind of alien intervention." He said looking at him.

Steve stopped and looked at him. "Go on."

David got up and moved to the fireplace staring into the unlit fire.

"Claira told me that Jonathan has been suffering from very bad headaches and I witnessed one of these headaches today and when Jonathan collapsed, I noticed a burn mark to the base of his neck that looks very much like a ray burn from an alien device."

"You mean to say that you think that Jonathan is being controlled by aliens?"

David looked at him then swallowed his drink.

"I don't know what to think. I'm only going on what I've seen and that looked to me like a transfer abrasion."

"There's only one way to find out. Can I meet him?"

David sighed.

"If you meet him Claira's going to know I suspect something other than human interaction."

"I promise that I will be very discreet. We could just run in to him, or something, while out for the day."

"I'll try and work something out."

David finished the scotch.

"I think that we should be getting back." He said putting his glass down on the table.

"You know we could easily finish this bottle off. There is a spare room going for the night."

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"I have only your good intentions at heart."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"The kids are quiet. I bet that they're already asleep."

"Go on then. You've twisted my arm."

Steve poured out another two glasses.

The next morning Sarah and Claira came bounding out of the bedroom screaming and shouting. Steve and David jumped up with a start and then remembered their hangovers.

"Ah god, what time is it?" David said trying to focus.

Claira looked at them.

"Nearly seven. Did you two get drunk again last night?"

"Drunk? What's that?" Steve said now trying to stand up.

"Daddy…" Sarah said going to his side.

"Ah forget it Sarah, you wont get any change out of them until lunch. I'll make us some breakfast."

David watched Claira go to the kitchen and moved up to the worktop.

"Did you have a nice sleep at your cousins?"

She looked back. "It was okay. How was your all night drinking binge with Uncle Steve?"

"Claira, not this morning, please." He said holding his head.

"You know you should be lucky that it's a Saturday. You would look lovely turning up to work like that. Eggs and bacon sound all right?" She said picking up an egg from the rack.

He now turned away.

Claira chuckled and started to make Sarah and herself some breakfast.

They soon finished breakfast. Steve and David finally found their feet and helped the children clear away.

Steve started to play with Sarah, which made Claira look on. David moved up to her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. You alright, dad?" She said turning to face him.

"Could never be better. I was just wondering how you were feeling, that's all."

"You mean about Jonathan, yeah?" She said staring at him.

"Besides other things, yes." He said now looking at Steve with Sarah.

Claira moved forward to the sofa and sat down.

David looked down and slowly moved up to her and sat down.

"Claira, he's going to be alright, you know, Jonathan."

"Yeah, I know…"

David now kissed her and allowed her to move into his chest for a hug.

That afternoon they all went to the local water hole for a late lunch. Sarah managed to drag them all to the local mall to hang out for the rest of the day with a little bit of window-shopping.

Claira moved up to the food hall and noticed Jonathan in the queue for his dinner. She quickly grabbed a tray and moved up to him.

"Hello Jonathan." She said forcefully.

He turned to look at her.

"Hi." He said quietly.

She quickly got some food with him.

David noticed Claira in the queue with him. He called Steve over to him.

"That's Claira's boyfriend, Jonathan."

"Is that so? Well, I guess that this is a good a time as any to introduce Claira's Uncle into the frame." He said moving forward.

Claira looked back and noticed him.

"Oh dam, look out."

Jonathan looked back.

"Well, who's he?"

"My uncle, he's a, ….erm, never mind." She said looking away.

Steve met them as they walked to their table.

"Darling." He said kissing her.

"Uncle Steve." She said now putting her tray down on the table.  
"Well, aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Ha? Oh erm, Jonathan, this is my uncle Steve, uncle this is my erm…" She stopped.

Jonathan looked at her.

"I'm not your anything, Claira. Jonathan Glassner." He said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Steve said watching him.

David grabbed some dinner for Sarah and they all sat down chatting.

To Claira's annoyance, Steve got straight to the point with Jonathan.

"I've been hearing from my niece that you have been suffering from headaches lately."

"Oh what so you're a doctor now, are you, uncle Steve?" She said looking up from her plate.

"Claira!" David said looking at her.

She looked away.

"Erm, only slight headaches. It's nothing to write home about." He said carrying on.

"Really." Steve said watching his reactions.

"Last nights one was pretty dramatic, Jonathan, you collapsed." David said.

Claira now looked at Jonathan.

"It just happens, sometimes." Jonathan said shrugging his shoulders.

"David said that when he checked you yesterday he noticed an abbrassion to the base of your neck." He said looking at him.

Claira now jumped up.

"Nooooo!" She said realising what Steve was implying.

"Claira sit down, you're causing a scene." David said pulling her back down.

She looked at David then Steve and slowly took her seat.

Jonathan looked at Claira then turned to Steve.

"I sometimes get an abrasion if I hit my head as I fall, or something."

"Do you mind if I'd be the judge of that? I've had some experience in this sort of thing."

Jonathan watched him for a few seconds not sure what to think.

"I could just check you over in the toilet over there." Steve added.

He slowly nodded.

"Good, if you would excuse us." Steve said rising to his feet.

"I'm coming with you." Claira said getting up.

"I think that would be impossible, Claira." Steve said turning to face her.

"Oh yeah… and how do you work that one out, uncle Steve? Claira said folding her arms in front of him.

"You're not male." He said touching her face.

"And your not human, uncle Steve." She said making sure that her voice was felt as well as heard around the mall.

David looked at her then cleared his throat.

She looked at him then realised where she was and looked away.

"I'm sorry… I.,, I didn't know…, uncle Steve, I'm sorry."

Steve moved forward and lifted her face to kiss her.

"I understand darling. We wont be long."

"Do you mind if I tag along?" David said behind them.

Steve nodded.

Claira and Sarah watched them head to the toilets.

Steve now checked Jonathan over and immediately noticed the mark.

"Well?" David said stepping forward.

"Yeah, this is an alien mark."

"Dam. I thought so, you could see why I needed your opinion."

"It's been used on him for some time now." He said reaching into his pocket and taking out one of the devices.

Jonathan looked at him.

"Have you seen one of these before?"

"Yes, my parents…" He said staring at it.

"Jonathan, your parents are like me." Steve said stepping away.

"Like you?"

"He means that their aliens, Jonathan. They are not your real parents even if you were adopted or not." David said watching him.

"Aliens?" He said looking down in disgust at the mere mention of the word.

David tried his best to explain to him what he could to him.

Claira and Sarah started to drink their shakes when they noticed two men walking through the food hall.

"Look's like the mall has employed some new security guards." Sarah said.

Claira watched as they headed towards the toilets. She now noticed their fingers.

"My god… dad! Sarah, their not security guards, their aliens. Come on, we've got to tell the adults." She said jumping up.

"What? Claira, wait!" Sarah added trying to follow.

Claira pushed her way through the crowded mall and headed off the aliens as they both reached the mall toilets.

She hovered round the men's entrance.

"Dad!" She said as her voice echoed into the toilet area.

"That's Claira." Steve said looking back.  
"Something must be up or she wouldn't…" David said then stopped. "I'll go and check. You stay here." He said going out to the entrance.

The aliens now appeared in front of him.

He stared straight at their hands.

"Steve! Get the boy down, you're not alone." He said as his voice echoed down the toilet corridor towards them.

He popped his head round the corner and noticed the aliens moving towards them with their guns.

"Daddy!!!" Claira shouted as the aliens opened fire.

Steve now coward by the door with Jonathan next to him.

"What's going on? Why are they firing on us?"

"They know that we know kid. I don't know how we're going to get out of this one."

"Your finger. My parents, they…." He said looking at his hand.

"Yeah, I'm also an alien but would you believe it if I said that I was one of the good guys?" He said looking at him.

"I don't know what to believe at the moment. My head is starting to hert." He said holding his head.

At that moment the malls security came in and tried to take charge of the situation. The aliens knew that they had failed so they turned their guns on themselves. Jonathan watched them turn red and disappear.

David calmed the situation down with the guards and Steve walked out with Jonathan in tow.

Claira watched them.

"Uncle Steve.." She said hugging him.

"I'm alright darling, we're family. Where's my daughter?"

"Over there." She said pointing back.

"Thank you." He said as he kissed her then went to Sarah and held her.

David moved up to her.

"Hey, do I get a hug?"

She looked at him as she started to cry. "Daddy."

Jonathan watched them as they hugged.

"I guess someone has a lot of explaining to do." David said looking at her then Jonathan.

"Mr Vincent, I think that my parents are aliens."

Claira looked at him then her father then looked away.

EPILOGUE

That evening David drove Claira over to Jonathan's home to find the fire department there. Jonathan was outside trying to understand what had happened.

"Jonathan…" She said getting out.

"Claira!" He said calling her back.

She turned and moved back up to him.

David looked down for a moment then faced her.

"We knew that something like this was to be expected. They leave no trace… Jonathan has to accept this on his own." He said touching her face.

Claira stepped closer. "When my 'fake' parents disappeared in a flame of red, I wasn't on my own. Whether they we're my parents or not. Someone has to be there to pick up the pieces, don't they, dad?" She said then ran over to Jonathan looking at the burnt out remains of his parent's home.

"Jonathan." Claira said now drawing level with him.

He looked to his left.

"They've gone."

"They we're never here. Not really. It was the same for me, when my… You'll get over this, I have. You adjust." She said taking his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Adjust?" He said now releasing from her grip and slightly moving aside

Claira watched him for a while.

The fire department soon left and David walked in with Steve and Sarah behind them.

Claira noticed them coming up to them.

"Say uncle Steve, when your lot have a party you have a party, ha?" She said trying to lift every bodies spirits.

David looked at her then at Jonathan still trying to make some kind of sense out of it all.

"It's okay son… It's okay to grieve. They we're all you knew, all you had."

"Yeah, I mean it's not like you're the first and your not going to be the last. Look at Claira, she…." Sarah said stepping forward.

Steve grabbed her. "Erm, excuse my child, she's young and she comes out with some stupid things once in a while." Steve said putting his hand over her mouth.

"What…? Who me? Daddy, mmm." She said mumberling through Steve's tight grip.

Jonathan looked up at his hand and noticed the finger sticking out. David noticed him doing this and stepped up to him.

"There are some good aliens around. Maybe your parents we're only following orders."

"Yeah, just like my parents were." Claira said nodding.

"What did they want with me?"

"A way of getting to us."

"Ha?"

"They must have known that you were at school with Claira. They thought that they could get to our family by getting to you."

"To do what?"

"Destroy us from the inside. If they saw that Claira was falling for someone who was controlled by them, then they would have a way of destroying us." David said.

"Now, it doesn't matter, if I was falling for you, that is." She said looking at him.

"Are you?" Steve said.

"Uncle Steve.., is that a question to ask your niece?"

"Alright, then I'll ask. Are you falling for him?" He said stepping up to her.

She looked at her father then Jonathan.

"I don't know yet. Come back in a week or so. I'll let you know then." She said moving towards Jonathan and kissing him.

"Ooops, I think that that's our cue to leave, David." Steve said pulling him back.

"Yeah, erm, we'll be in the car if you need us, but I don't think you will."

They watched them walk out.

"You have a wonderful family."

"Why thank you. I can't say that it was all my own doing, but I'd like to think that I had a hand in it, here and there." She said smiling.

"Like fingers in the pie." Jonathan said looking at her.

"Hmmm, you could say that. As long as it's not the little finger." She said sticking out her little finger and waving it around.

"Oh no. No! Now that would never do." He said chucker ling to himself.

They both now laughed and Jonathan stepped forward to kiss then hug her.

RUN CREDITS 


End file.
